


Bet's A Bet

by eltigre221



Series: Rex/Emmet Series (The Lego Movies + AUs) [13]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part (2019)
Genre: Adventures, Angst, Betting, Clothing Shopping, Dating, Emmet made a dumb bet, Kinda, M/M, Pie, Rex kinda kidnaps Emmet but not really, but not the best family at first, emmet's friends are good, friends to roommates to boyfriends, happyish ending, idk what else to tag, mentioned - Freeform, picnic date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltigre221/pseuds/eltigre221
Summary: They'd made a bet, a deal, Emmet stays and if his friends come then he can leave. But... what if... he didn't want to leave?





	Bet's A Bet

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna go darker, but eh muse didn't like that, soo here's some cuteness of these dorks. And Emmet really shouldn't make such big bets with his life.

**Deal’s a Deal**

The day had been going good so far. Really it had. Emmet had gotten up bright and early, navigated his way through his gritty and edgy home of Appocalypsburg, got his morning coffee and Lucy’s morning coffee as well. He played his favorite song and current favorite remix of said song. He avoid all the dangers of his home and went up to the top of the former Statue of Liberty and would bring the second cup for Lucy, his girlfriend. Well they don’t do anything serious, but he loves kissing her, holding her hand, and just spending time with her. But… lately it seems like she doesn’t want to spend time with him.

Though he hopes that she liked the house he made for them, and was gonna make even more, places they could all settle down and start to move on from the apocalypse landscape they’d adapted to. But she didn’t like it, told him that it’d be destroyed by aliens. But he was hopefully that maybe it won’t be and they can start rebuilding the future again. Then the ship came down, he followed Lucy and Ultrakatty to spy on it, taking planty with him.

He ended up catching the ship’s attention and they had to drive away, only for it to follow them and he ended up destroying the house he worked so hard to build for himself and his family. Lucy didn’t even try to soothe him, they just called for help and he promised to make things right. But he just kept making them worse. He accidentally let in the alien general because he didn’t want that poor star to suffer, it just tugged on all of his heart strings.

Then Lucy belittled him, he tried to save his friends, failed and ended up being belittled by the town he tried to rally like Lucy to go and help save their kidnapped friends. He left alone, well not completely, Planty went with him. He had to make up for his mistakes, so he turned his house into a spaceship and would fly through the Stairgate and straight towards the Systar System to rescue his friends. They came for him, and he will come for them.

Emmet drove his ship through the space past his home of Appocalypsburg and then he arrived at the Stairgate. It was horrifying going through it. And incredibly dangerous when he got to the asteroid field. He tried to shoot his ‘missiles’ but perhaps he shouldn’t have used his toasters, even if they were big and he thought they’d be useful. They weren’t and he almost died, until out of nowhere, a man in a spacesuit appeared and nodded at him before turning and easily DESTROYING the massive asteroid that was going to most likely kill him.

Emmet was in awe. But the moment this happened… the man came into his ship… and that’s when everything changed.

**LM2-LM2-LM2-LM2**

So here Emmet is now, on Rex Dangervest’s amazing fist shaped ship full of velociraptors that are all his crew. Mostly they were dark blue and green. Some were slightly different shades, but all of them were the same colors. Rex was showing him around and asking if Emmet wanted to rest and relax.

“I can’t, aliens from the Systar System kidnapped my … friends, and I have to get them back.” Emmet said but paused on the word friends.

“Why go save them if they aren’t friends?” Rex asked as he walked them towards the rec room where the pool tables and foosball tables were located.

“Th-they are my friends,” Emmet tried to defend himself or… maybe he’s defending them.

“Well I just assumed on how you paused at the word that they might not be worth saving if they don’t really matter that much.” Rex replied as he played a bit of pool, he didn’t care how much time they wasted, Emmet won’t be leaving his ship. At least anytime soon.

“Well… they do, they’re the first friends I’ve ever really made that like me. And they know I’m coming for them.” Emmet told Rex, but even as he felt like being defensive, he couldn’t help the fear that maybe he’s wrong.

“Do they actually know you’re coming?” Rex asked gently as he finished making his shot and turned to look at Emmet, pool stick in hand. He was leaning against the pool table.

“Of course they do, they came for me when I was in trouble, why wouldn’t they think I’d come for them when they’re in trouble.” Emmet said, but again he didn’t sound certain and Rex’s face reflected that, he put the pool stick down and took Emmet to a more… livable place of his spaceship.

This place was like a nice TV room with multiple seating arrangements so a lot of people could sit and enjoy themselves in watching a movie together or just some TV. Emmet was amazed and… it felt… familiar and nice. Like something he’s always wanted if he was gonna have his friends over. But they couldn’t do that anymore thanks to the apocalypse with the invasions from the Systar System. He even tried to make small celebrations for birthdays, but after that big first rejection, Emmet let it go and wished they’d celebrate his own. Then again… he hasn’t celebrated for a long time.

“Alright the signals I’ve been seeing are telling me that they aren’t the best of friends.” Rex said as he sat on a coffee table while Emmet was in front of him on the couch. He leaned forward on his hands with his elbows on his knees.

“Well they are my friends, we saved the world together.” Emmet said softly. But his face was betraying him as did his voice previously.

“Really? Your words say one thing but your body language and voice are telling another story.” Rex said. “You know I never did get your name.”

“Oh it’s Emmet Brickowski,” Emmet replied and from the look on Rex’s face the man was having such a hard time not jumping to his feet and possibly grabbing Emmet and pulling him into a hug.

“Dude seriously? The guy who stuck it to Lord Business and then had the guts to face the Man Upstairs? That Emmet Brickowski?” Rex asked in a very excited tone. He might’ve forgotten their conversation, one could hope.

“Ah yeah?” Emmet asked in surprise, most people already forgot that he’d done those things.

“Dude, I’m a big fan,” Rex smiled warmly and it sent Emmet’s heart fluttering.

“Wait,” he blushed. “You’re a fan… of me?” He asked in complete surprise. Just about everyone had forgotten the Kragle and TAKOS TUESDAY after the alien invasion.

“Of course I am, I even started wearing vests because of you. Ah… do you like mine?” Rex asked and felt a soft blush forming on his own cheeks.

“Yeah, it’s amazing,” Emmet said honestly and felt relaxed now that the conversation was diverted.

“You’re the one who saved the world not the others.” Rex smiled as if he’d just made everything better.

“Wh-what?” Emmet asked in shock at Rex’s statement, as if he was saying a matter of fact. “What’re you talking about?”

“You don’t get it do you?” He asked calmly. “Without you, everyone would be Kraggled.” Rex said.

“But Lucy and the others rounded all the citizens of the realms and caused them to start building themselves and raised an entire army.” Emmet argued.

“Yeah rallying people can be hard, but dude, you’re the one that ended up saving everyone. Everyone else was being defeated left and right by Lord Business’ Micro Managers. You’re the one that not only talked Business down, but got him to change sides. No one else did that but you. You saved everyone, even if they all kicked butt, you’re the real hero for winning without having to kill or hurt your enemy.” Rex explained to Emmet.

Emmet blinked at that and looked down at his hands, “I… I never thought of it like that.”  He never realized that he himself was the hero, even if everyone else was fighting he had to do the hardest part. Would the others have talked to Business like he had? Or would they fight until the bitter end?

Rex was quiet at that and asked. “Do you think your friends realize you’re coming for them?”

“Of course,” Emmet said, but it sounded more like a reflex. “I mean… I hope they think I can make it to them in the Systar System.” He looked down and was frowning at that.

Rex hummed and said. “Hey Emmet, I wanna make a deal with you. To see if your friends think you’ll come rescue them, you don’t show up. Instead you stay here on my ship with me, until they realize that you tried to come for them.” He said, he won’t let Emmet get hurt like he did.

“They’d notice right away,” Emmet argued softly. But his heart wasn’t into it. “What would be the deal anyway? Like what do you get out of this? Let alone what I’d get.” He asked.

“The deal is this, if your friends notice that within a year you tried to save them. I’ll let you off my ship and go with them. If not, you must always stay here with me.” He said. “I don’t want you to get hurt Emmet, and I want you to stay here with me.”

“But you don’t even really know me,” Emmet argued.

“I know us just as well as you do,” Rex smiled calmly, his eyes were haunted, but… Emmet knew that look. Knew those eyes… he’s seen those eyes in the mirror everyday. He hides them behind a mask of smiles mixed with both fake and real cheer. But that sadness, he knows it like he knows his own.

“How… how is this possible?” Emmet whispered. “How can we have the same eyes?”

Rex chuckled sadly, “You already know the answer Emmet. But what you’d get out of this is the assurance that your friends really do care and notice you.” He smiled sadly, and even if he wants to keep Emmet, he hopes that Emmet’s hopes are true. That they’ll notice and want to find him. But he knows the truth, they won’t.

“But what do you really get, aside from me being a prisoner here?” Emmet asked and Rex flinched at the question. He even had a genuine hurt look on his face at that.

“You wouldn’t be my prisoner Emmet, you’d live here with me. I don’t want you being hurt, I’ve been there Emmet… I’ve lived out our greatest fear for five long years and I don’t want you going through it as well.” Rex told Emmet and this time Emmet flinched, their greatest fear! Living it out for five years? If Rex is right…. Then… maybe he should agree to the bet. What’s the worst that could happen aside from always living here on the coolest ship ever. Being modeled in a way that inspires someone to spend time with friends as well and enjoy living mostly by themselves.

“Well… okay, so the bet lasts for one year from today, right?” Emmet asked carefully.

“Yes, if they come looking for you, or knew that you would come for them before the year is up, then you can leave and go h-home with them.” Rex said, he really needed to control his emotions better, but apparently he was at a point in time when things weren’t going so good mentally.

“And if not, I’ll stay here forever with you, as a roommate, friend, and just someone else to talk to.” Emmet smiled softly, he can live with this. Everything wasn’t awesome, but this was fine.

Rex nodded and held his hand for Emmet to shake, the former construction worker did so and smiled, maybe things can work out to being awesome. His friends will know, they know him.

**LM2-LM2-LM2-LM2**

It’d been two months since Emmet and Rex made their bet, and oh by the man upstairs was Emmet bored out of his mind on the ship. It’s an awesome as hell ship, so many cool things to do and so much more to explore, but the thing is…. He’s almost always alone, sure he plays with the raptors and has fun with them, but it’s only when Rex is home from his daily trips out of the ship that Emmet gets to have any real fun.

There isn’t much for him to do on the ship aside from watch TV, play with the raptors and try to navigate his way around. So there he sat on the couch in the TV room Rex took him into on his first day. He was dejected and sad, wishing he could do something while Rex is out saving the galaxy or doing other things like that.

At that moment Rex got home early and smiled at Emmet but froze at the sad look on his future boyfriend’s face. “Emmet?” Rex asked and jumped over the couch to check on his roommate.

Rex did that a lot whenever he came home to see Emmet in the TV room. “Em?” He tried again and was worried about the sad look. “Are you okay?”

“Ah… I’m okay Rex,” Emmet said, but they both knew Emmet was lying.

“Emmet,” he prodded softly. “Is is something I did?”

“No, no Rex, I… I’m just bored,” Emmet told him softly and wishing he could do more.

“Well I’d take you on adventures with me, but I think you’re not ready for it yet,” Rex said, and yeah it’s been two months.

“Hmm, well I do have an idea of what we can do together. However for when I’m not here, I can get you an embroidery set, I remember we used to do that a lot.” Rex suggested.

“It would be nice to make some throw pillows for the couches and things for the raptors,” Emmet smiled. It would be nice to let his creativity free.

Rex smiled at that. “And since I’m done early today, how about we had down to one of the local planets to go get some clothes for you?” Rex offered.

“It would be nice to get out, I’m probably getting cabin fever,” Emmet smiled softly. “Plus new clothes would be nice as well.” He did have limited clothing, sure he borrowed one or two of Rex’s much larder t-shirts that the man insisted he could keep when he saw Emmet in them.

But it would be really nice to enjoy some fresh air, maybe see some sights on a local planet. “Alright, let me get changed and we can head down to Sol-ariana,” Rex said. “It’s the closest planet to where we’re located.” He gave Emmet a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Emmet nodded and blushed as Rex went to get changed. Maybe he can enjoy living here. If getting kisses becomes the norm. Lucy hardly ever kisses him, and he thinks that she doesn’t like him giving her kisses on the cheek. He saw her rubbing it off once… it hurt, and he stopped kissing her after that. Emmet didn’t even realized that he was touching his cheek where the kiss had been given and he didn’t rub it off.

**LM2-LM2-LM2-LM2**

Emmet hummed as he and Rex shopped around on Sol-ariana, it was a nice planet full of all walks of Lego life, minifigures, friends, duplos and Emmet swears he saw a dragon or two flying around. This place was amazing, and Rex showed him a nice clothing store they could shop at. Rex was paying, as Emmet can’t bring in income until he can go on missions with Rex.

At the moment they were getting a variety of clothes for the orange loving master builder, he got graphic t-shirts, a few long sleeve shirts, several new pairs of pants and some vests of course. Though Rex said they might need formal attire and best to get some. So they did, along with some things Emmet could embroider along with making pillows to embroider as well. And the raptors could find some blocks for Emmet to use to build things when he’s bored too. Emmet also got three hoodies, they reminded him of Lucy, but they were brighter colors. Such as orange, yellow, and a nice bright purple.

“Think maybe we can get something to eat while we’re out?” Emmet asked as they finished up shopping. Sol-ariana was a beautiful desert planet with fields of grass and some mountains in the distance. They were mostly shopping in the dryer places. So they were getting a bit thirsty.

“Sure, though question is where?” Rex asked as they passed a couple coffee shops and other restaurants.

“Oh how about a burger place! I haven’t had burgers in a while.” Emmet said.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Rex grinned. It would be nice to enjoy some takeout for once, but he loves cooking them dinner on the ship. They popped into the sit down restaurant and ate their own burgers, it was nice, and they had enough left over to have some later on. They took their leftovers home and would probably give it to the raptors if they wanted it, or if Sharon the raptor took it.

“Do you think I’ll be able to finally go on missions soon?” Emmet asked nervously as he really wanted to do something outside the ship more, or at least be a contribution to their home.

“How about tomorrow we give it a try?” Rex suggested. “I know being alone in one place can make someone go nearly nuts.” He joked, but Emmet knew the true pain behind it when Rex mentioned Undar of the Dry-ar System. He gently placed a hand on Rex’s shoulder and wished he could take the man’s pain away. Rex flinched but relaxed when he realized Emmet wasn’t going to hurt him. “Thank you,” he said softly and was happy he kinda kidnapped Emmet. Granted they have an agreement that he’ll honor as will Emmet, but he did do something wrong with the kidnapping.

“You’re welcome, now let’s go put this stuff away,” Emmet grinned at his boyfriend.

Rex smiled and moved to do so, maybe he can relax more around Emmet, after all he does know they’re basically the same person, well minus a few serious details, but still.

**LM2-LM2-LM2-LM2**

After another four months, Rex and Emmet began to warm up to the idea of being more than roommates. Granted it took two months for that; though they had a feeling it was going to happen, they loved that it did. They also went on missions together, saving people, and meeting some people Rex made friends with. He kinda had some friends in the Fynruumvian Cluster, nice place, as are some of the various other planets out there.

Though for some reason Rex did have a habit of glaring at people that stared at them. Emmet didn’t understand why. He wanted to ask, but at the same time, he knows Rex has every right to keep some things secret and have a past of his own. Even if they were or are the same person, they’ve both had two different life experiences. Rex has lived their greatest fear for five years… and Emmet hasn’t. He lived in hell while Emmet … Emmet didn’t. He worries at times that maybe because of such differences he and Rex shouldn’t be together. Then his roommate/boyfriend began to kiss him and it was another two months when they were dating comfortably, now with it being six months into the bet and another six before it finished; Emmet was wondering if he even wanted to go back with his friends.

It’s been half a year and during his and Rex’s missions he asked about them and heard about the wedding and how Batman was married to the Queen of the Systar System as a sign of peace between Appocalypsburg and Systar. He heard rumors how his friends got amazing gifts for helping… but… no mention of him. He was kinda upset. Not hearing news of his friends searching for him. That… Emmet will be honest that had hurt. But… there’s still time… they’ll notice… they’ll try to find him. But even he knows those words will mean nothing.

“You okay Em?” Rex asked his boyfriend gently.

“Oh, yeah I’ll be okay. Just… maybe… realizing that they won’t look.” He said softly.

“There’s still time,” Rex assured, but even he knew they weren’t looking. Rex had known Emmet was asking around about them on their missions, but no dice on them looking for Emmet or assuming he’d come rescue them.

Still Emmet didn’t wanna have his heart shattered, but Rex was holding him together even if he didn’t realize it at the time.

**LM2-LM2-LM2-LM2**

Four more months passed after the six month mark and Emmet and Rex were easily making names for themselves as a duo of adventurers that kick butt, take names, and do some morally dubious stuff when on said adventures. But so long as they had each other it was all good, until Emmet’s name reached the Systar System.

Neither Emmet nor Rex knew this information, but were just enjoying their lives and even having pleasurable nights together. They don’t care about being the same person, well previously the same people, but it didn’t matter they’re happy. Even if there’s only two months left before their deal is complete. However they didn’t care about the deal anymore. Emmet even told Rex as much, he didn’t want to go back to people who didn’t care, he wanted to stay with someone who did… and that person was Rex.

Rex agreed the deal shouldn’t matter, so they annulled it, and Emmet could go wherever he wanted to. Yet where would he go that the man who’s become the most important person in his life wasn’t around. Currently the pair were getting ready for a nice picnic date that was going to delve into some nice sex times together.

“You know Hiddenstache is really nice,” Emmet said as he and Rex were at the local park enjoying themselves.

“It really is,” Rex smiled as he held Emmet’s hand on their date. He’s kinda got a good and bad reputation in Fynzruum so he’s wary when it comes to random minifigures and minidolls watching them.

At the moment though there were very few people around, so he and Emmet could relax openly and enjoy their picnic date. A fact they took advantage of until… a group of people came up to them when they were getting to the dessert of their picnic, homemade pie. When six minifigures came up to them. Six very familiar minifigures. Well five technically since one wasn’t wearing their usual helmet.

Lucy was front and center looking at them in shock and what might be… hope? She… her hair was blue and pink now… it didn’t make sense. Why was it different? Emmet didn’t understand that, but Rex knew. Benny was sparkly too and actually had his helmet off for once and revealed his messy brown helmet hair. Unikitty was pretty and pink again, her usual colors. Batman wasn’t there, but surprisingly Bad Cop was. He seemed… a lot more relaxed than previous encounters. Metalbeard was the same, only difference was the colors on his mostly robotic body. The last person had the armor of Sweet Mayhem, only without the mask, she was very cute.

But at the same time, though it was nice to have see them… Emmet couldn’t help but wonder… why? Why now? Why when he’s finally happy do they show up?

“Emmet,” Lucy said and was smiling as if she’s waited for this moment.

“Lucy… what are you doing here?” Emmet asked. “What are you all doing here?” He looked at his… friends? And wondered why they were here.

“We…” Lucy began but… found she didn’t have the words.

“We wanted to see you,” Unikitty finally said. It was the truth. After learning from Appocalypsburg that Emmet went off alone to rescue them, and assuming he’d been dead all this time. Learning that he was possibly alive and living in the Fynzruumvian Cluster, they had to go and see for themselves.

“We thought you were dead.” Benny added and floated a little above them as he looked at Emmet with worry and wondered if Rex was as ruthless as people said in rumors.

“Why would you think that?” Emmet asked carefully.

“It’s just… everyone said you went off to get us and… we never saw you and they never heard back.” Lucy began.

“Everyone be assumin’ that ye’d died lad.” Metalbeard finished and looked at Lucy wondering what was wrong with her.

“I almost died, Rex saved my life. I’ve been living with him ever since.” Emmet explained. It was the truth, but not all of it. Emmet soon stood up so he could stand on ‘even’ ground with his … friends.

“Why wouldn’t you continue on to help your friends?” Mayhem asked as all she’s heard about him from her girlfriend and the others was how amazing and kind Emmet was. Why wouldn’t he come for them?

“Emmet… why haven’t you contacted anyone? Was that on purpose?” Bad Cop asked carefully.

“It was… I… I realized that… we… none of us were really friends.” Emmet said as he looked up at them sadly and Rex looked at Emmet with sad eyes. He’d hoped Emmet wouldn’t have to confront them on this or bring up what they both knew was the truth.

All of his friends gasped at that. They tried to argue, tried to make Emmet see sense that they are friends. They care about him. Anything to get him to take it back.

“What do you guys really know about me though?” He asked softly. “Did you… did any of you think that I’d come for you? That I’d try to get you back home?” He looked at them all, and the shuffling of their feet, not meeting his eyes, and looking ashamed… it was more than enough for Emmet to know the truth.

“Even if we were friends once upon a time… friends… family… should have faith in you and believe in you.” Emmet said after a pregnant pause. “I don’t blame you though, I wouldn’t have believed in me either.”

“Alright I’ve heard enough.” Rex said and stood up next to Emmet and wrapped his arms around him. “I hate seeing you like this babe.” He kissed Emmet’s cheek and tried to cheer up his significant other.

“Babe?” Mayhem asked.

“Oh right, this is my boyfriend and roommate Rex Dangervest. He saved my life and well after living together so long we ended up well falling in love and ah.” Emmet blushed and thanks to the distraction he was starting to relax and not feel so sad.

“Boyfriend eh? Mind if we vet him lad?” Metalbeard asked with a kind smile. He knows they’ve hurt Emmet, but wants the man to be happy and if this Dangervest person can do that. Then Emmet deserves to be happy.

“Metalbeard,” Emmet giggled, he knows the man is joking and wants Emmet to smile more. He appreciates it. “It’s okay, he’s someone that makes me better, and I feel like I do the same to him.” Emmet blushed as Rex chuckled at that and kisses his cheek again.

“You do,” Rex smiled and hugged Emmet who giggled some more.

Seeing this, seeing a different kind of smile on Emmet’s face. It was so strange and yet… it was uplifting. He was happy, and it was different from when they all lived in Appocalypsburg or even living in Systar. It was like Emmet was truly happy. It was saddening that they hadn’t given Emmet such happiness, but even if they failed in the past as family to him. They can perhaps make up for lost time and make up for past mistakes.

Mayhem was the one to ask, and Emmet though nervous agreed. But Rex threatened them that if they hurt him again. They’d answer to him. The threat was very real and very surprising. They understood and all ended up sharing the whole pie Emmet and Rex had brought on their picnic date. Homemade apple pie, made with love.

Everything was going to be different, but… that’s okay. Even if it isn’t always awesome. They can make it awesome or even just not bad. Emmet has his friends, who will try to be better for their friend, their family member. He has a boyfriend whom was him at once in his life, but now is different and the pair of them make each other so happy. Things won’t be easy, but to get to this point took time and a deal, so maybe … just maybe, things will work out well too.


End file.
